


Но Морс уже ушел

by Seleniana



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошмарный сон Льюиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но Морс уже ушел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Morse had already gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269603) by [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon), [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon). 



Льюис лежал, думая о Вэл и Морсе: проснувшись рано утром, он не смог снова заснуть. Он почувствовал чье-то присутствие в комнате. Он резко выпрямился и потянул одеяло на себя, неверяще глядя в конец кровати. То, что он увидел, заставило его шумно выдохнуть. На другом конце кровати сидел Морс с наполовину полным бокалом пива.   
— Эмм,— сказал Льюис смущенно, он пытался убедить себя, что заснул и видит сон.  
— Доброе утро, Лью-ис.  
— Эмм…  
— Это все, что ты хочешь сказать?  
— Эм?  
— А что-нибудь помимо «Эмм»?  
— Вы действительно Морс? – спросил Льюис, сомневаясь в своей вменяемости.  
— Да, и я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
— Со мной? – удивленно спросил Льюис, указывая на себя.  
— Да. Итак,— сказал призрак или чем там был Морс, агрессивно тыкая пальцем, прошедшим сквозь одеяло и ногу Льюиса. Льюис почувствовал холод и онемение во всей ноге. Он вздрогнул.  
— Я слышал, ты и Джеймс собрались «пожениться»? — продолжил призрак или что там еще Морса. Ладно, это был Морс. Льюис слышал в его речи кавычки.  
— Ну, эм, да, — ответил Льюис, думая: «Откуда, черт возьми, вам это известно, сэр? Как вы вообще здесь оказались и какое вам дело?»  
— В таком случае, Лью-ис, я хочу сказать, что я очень беспокоюсь за этого мальчика, так что убедись, что присмотришь за ним!  
— Что? — в шоке пискнул Льюис, но комната была пуста, Морс уже ушел.


End file.
